


Struggles

by Kitty Rainbow (KittyRainbow)



Category: Artemis Fowl - Colfer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, af100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-01
Updated: 2005-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyRainbow/pseuds/Kitty%20Rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Butler can't help overhearing the argument between Artemis and Juliet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Struggles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [af100 Challenge #11](http://community.livejournal.com/af100/15831.html): _"reading"_

Butler didn't mean to eavesdrop, but he couldn't help hearing the loud voices emanating from the library.

"How come you're seven and you can't read? I'm three and I can!" That was Artemis.

"I'm dyslexic!" Juliet, sounding hurt.

"You keep saying!"

"It's true!"

Butler let them argue in peace.

~*~*~

Later Butler needed something from the library. All seemed silent within, so he pushed open the door.

He was surprised to see Artemis and Juliet sitting in a huge armchair, sharing a book. They looked up.

He blinked. "What are you doing?"

Juliet smiled. "Reading," she said, and turned the page.


End file.
